


Compromised

by JustBFree5



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBFree5/pseuds/JustBFree5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nolan realizes that he isn't as decent a man as he thought he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromised

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story takes place immediately after the events of 1.16: Scandal

Casually, Nolan lead Ashley into his house and tossed his keys onto the kitchen counter. He watched as she stepped inside, cautiously following him. He remembered then that she'd never been to his house and he wondered what she thought about it.

He cleared his throat, drawing her eyes away from his view of the ocean. He clapped his hands together, feeling much like a tomcat who'd cornered a mouse. Distantly, he wondered if this was how Emily felt when her plans to ruin someone were set into motion. Somehow, it all came back to her. "So, let's start with the obvious-"

"You want to know why I did it." Ashley supplied the answer for him and felt her stomach knot itself with dread. _How could I have been so stupid to think that I could have gotten away with this?_

What Nolan would do with the information was anyone's guess. For a split second, Ashley felt a flash of hatred for him, this bizarre man who seemed so happy for the chance to toy with her future like this.

Nolan turned to her, his brows raised. "Well, yes. But actually, I was going to ask if I could get you a drink first."

Ashley felt her cheeks heat in embarassment. "Oh. I...no, thank you."

"You're sure?" He asked, showing her the label of his latest addition to the wet bar. "I have a 50 year old whiskey here. Great stuff, I got hooked on it at The Stowaway."

"Well, all right then." She relented, idly wondering when the last time had been that she'd been poured a drink. Usually it was her doing all the pouring...all the bowing and all the scraping and all the _yes ma'am, no ma'am, I'll take care of it right away ma'am..._

Ashley stood by as he poured their drinks and recapped the bottle, her eyes taking in his big glass house. It was certainly luxurious, but also very remote. The furniture was too new, the floor was too clean. This wasn't a house to live a real life in, which made her wonder just what the hell it was that Nolan did all day. There was something...off about the man. It made him unpredictable, and Ashley felt her nerves tense when he spoke again.

"You know, it's been a long time since I've brought a woman over for a drink." Nolan remarked as he handed her a glass, then moved to sit down across from her in a chair. Not the chair that he'd been tied to, naturally. That chair had long since been destroyed.

"I can't imagine why." Ashley said dryly as she sank into the cushions of his trendy sofa.

She might be about to face her own destruction, but she would be damned if she showed Nolan just how terrified she was of what he could do to her future with what he knew. Already she was thinking of new names she could take if he went public with what she'd done to her employer - at least with a new identity she'd be able to start over, because she knew damn well that Ashley Davenport would never find work again if Victoria found out what she had done to her precious Daniel.

Nolan sighed lightly and flashed an ironic smile. "Yeah. Tyler was...a misguided judgement on my part."

"Then apparently we have something in common."

"Did you love him?" Nolan asked. Since learning that Tyler had been playing them both, he had been curious about their connection.

Ashley thought on that question. "I cared about him, but it was made clear to me early on that he wasn't someone I could have had a future with."

Nolan looked down at the contents of his glass and lazily swirled it. "Hmm. Ashley, for what it's worth...I am sorry that you saw us together in the poolhouse. It's unusual for me to do anything like that, but then again this has been one hell of a summer. It's changing all of us."

Ashley brushed off his apology; it wasn't as if she had set all her hopes and love onto Tyler, after all, and she did not remark on the truth of his last statement. "No kidding. I've never had someone cheat on me with a man and hold me at gunpoint right after."

Nolan raised his glass. "Here's to dead psycho exes." He leaned forward and tinked his glass lightly against hers.

Ashley raised her glass to meet his and humored his odd whim. "Cheers."

"Now that's done with, why would you leak those pics?" He asked, dropping his usual carefree expression.

Ashley leaned deeper into the back of his sofa, struggling to find the words that might satisfy his curiosity. She took a deep breath and decided on giving him the truth; after everything, perhaps the truth would refresh the man. "I'm not proud of this, Nolan. To put it plainly, I saw a way to make myself indispensible to the Graysons, but most especially to Victoria."

"Job security?"

"Job security for now, and a great credit to my resume for later." She sighed. "I didn't leave home with the sole hope of being a high society woman's servant."

"No, I can't imagine you did." A thought crossed his mind. "But what about Emily? You leaking pics of her husband to-be in a bloody tux doesn't exactly scream solidarity in sisterhood."

Ashley frowned. "This wasn't about protecting Emily and it wasn't about hurting her. This is about where my next paycheck will come from - when my contract with Victoria ends this summer I have nowhere to go. Being the spokesperson for the Grayson family during the trial will change all that."

Nolan sipped his drink. "So really, this was all about money."

"You ought to know. 20 million to bring Tyler into your bed."

"Maybe not my wisest investment." He shrugged.

"Try to recall that I slept with him too. You overpaid."

Nolan raised a brow at her pluck. "And you try to recall that I can afford to overpay." A wicked thought crossed his mind. "What's your price, Ashley?"

"What?"

Nolan stood to take her emply glass and refill it along with his own. "Daniel was in line to be the next CEO of Grayson Global, whether he wanted it or not. But with everything happening...investors get wary, boards get nervous with bad press, stocks take a dip and I could make a killing."

Ashley took the fresh drink from him, surprised by what he'd said. "You want to buy Grayson Global?"

The man shrugged. "It's just an idea, my accountant says it's always smart to diversify. So if the company gets into a weak position, well then why not? Better I buy them than let them try to become a competitor in the next few years. Not that they could hope to compete with Nolcorp, but it might be wise to nip this in the bud."

She considered his words. "And that's all you want? Information?"

Nolan took a sip of his drink, eying her above the rim of the glass. He flashed her an amused grin, his meaning clear. "You know what I want."

"I thought you were-?"

Hating that this simple point had to be explained yet again, Nolan shook his head. "Only half the time. I've had my share of women too."

"That sounds complicated."

The man shrugged. "Nothing is simple, this summer alone should've taught you that by now."

"Other than Tyler, I haven't seen you with anyone."

"I'm very good at putting away my toys when I'm done playing with them."

She frowned at his words. "That's very cynical."

He stood up and crossed into the kitchen to retrieve a cold bottle of water for himself, thought better of it, then took one for her as well. He wanted her sober for what he had in store for the rest of the night. Already wicked ideas were curling in his mind, branching out from the darker corners he tried so hard to keep from gaining control of his better judgement. Emily wasn't the only one in the Hamptons with a hidden dark side.

"No. I prefer to think of it as being realistic." He handed the bottle to her and returned to his chair, "Guys or gals, what difference does it make? They're all after my money anyway so I pay to keep them from gossiping."

"You're paranoid." She accused.

He raised his brows, smiling. "Oh, yeah? _'Nolan Ross - if you emptied the bank accounts of everyone at this party, it wouldn't add up to the interest his makes in a week.'_ Out of the mouth of fine British babes."

Her own words, confided to Emily months ago, were turned against her. "I'm sorry."

"Why? You were being honest then, and you've been honest with me tonight." He was not hurt in any way by her description of him at the Memorial Day party, her math was actually very close to the truth.

"What do you want?"

He sipped his water before answering her. He took long draws from the bottle, thinking, thinking. "I told you. Any little tidbit of info that you hear on Grayson Global or the trial and...your _company_ , for a time."

Ashley was proud that she did not cringe under his gaze. She expected as much from him, and though the thought held no appeal to her, she would agree if Nolan could provide for her end. "And what do I get?"

The man tented his hands, his expression coniving. "Ah, negotiations." He took a moment to pause, thinking of how best to entice the young woman before him. He knew what she wanted and he knew what he could provide, he only wanted to see if Ashley Davenport was willing to sell herself - over the course of his life and most especially this summer, he'd had the displeasure of meeting people eager to sell their souls. Was she one of them?

"All right...I'll cover up all the evidence that it was you who leaked the pictures of Daniel on the off-chance that anyone else gets curious. When the time comes that you get sick of Queen V ordering you around, I'll make a few calls and see about a better position for someone with your skills. I'm sure Mrs. O could use a hand around the White House if things go well this November." Nolan watched her closely, seeing that she wasn't on board just yet. More was needed. Fine. "And at the end of our time together, half of what I gave Tyler."

Protection. Position. Profit.

The Holy Trinity.

The man could offer these things to her so easily, but would she take it? He was curious and enjoying the game of baiting her, this young woman who'd all but slapped him in rejection when he tried to flirt with her at the parties she put together. She wouldn't be doing any rejecting tonight, he could see it in her eyes.

He had her.

"Ten million dollars?" Nolan shrugged in indifference. "For second-hand information about a company I'm not even sure I want and a few nights' worth of your company? I'd call that a bargain. Hell, you don't even have to pretend to like me."

Ashley watched him carefully, looking for any sign of deceit in his expression. "And if I refuse?"

Nolan looked back at her, his smile slipping away. "I've heard Croydon is nice and gloomy this time of year...or any time of the year, really. Not that you'd get to go back and enjoy it any time soon, seeing as how you'd be in prison for evidence tampering in a murder investigation."

"This isn't a game!" She shouted at him, shooting to her feet.

Nolan wasn't moved by the outburst. The bastard appeared relaxed, in control. He had her and they both knew it. "It's the game of life. I play to win. So do you, or else you wouldn't have taken the risk of leaking the pictures and then calling me to take them down. You took a chance but it didn't pan out the way you'd hoped. You're an opportunist, Ashley, and I'm offering you a hell of a deal."

Ashley closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the weight of consequence settle over her. "So what happens now?"

"Now?"

Nolan took the last sip from his glass and set it on the low table between them. He stood up, staring down hard at her, and dared her with his words. "Now I've finished my drink, and now I'm going upstairs. Are you coming?"

* * *

 

 

Together, Nolan and Ashley stood in his room, facing each other near the foot of his bed. He simply watched the girl as she figeted, her eyes taking in the furniture, the decor on the walls, the view out the windows, the floor, anywhere but him. The dark part of him was enjoying this, how humiliated she was to have found herself in this position.

He surprised himself really, how he'd talked her into coming upstairs with him, how he'd seduced her with his resources - his wealth and his influence in return for her body. He'd threatened her with the truth, blackmailed her to get what he wanted. There had been a time when he never thought himself capable of such a thing, but the years - this year in particular - had changed him. Again, it all came back to Emily. She was never far from his thoughts and now tonight it seemed she had inspired his actions.

Ashley's eyes finally moved to take in the sight of his bed. "This is where you and Tyler-"

He grabbed her upper arm, bringing her attention back to him. "Don't talk about him. He's gone. After he broke in, I had the whole place stripped, bleached and redecorated."

Her eyes went wide. "You're thorough." When she went through a breakup, she usually just changed her sheets. Then again, Tyler hadn't attacked her as viciously as he had Nolan; really, she hadn't even been his target when he'd crashed the party on the beach. He hadn't thought of her at all.

The man didn't answer her, he pulled her to him and pressed his lips against hers. Ashley froze in surprise and disgust, she became a warm statue in his arms.

For his part, Nolan didn't know what was happening to him. He could feel a darkness taking over, drowing out what remained of his decency - his last impulse to call the whole thing off and send her back to the Graysons with a promise that he would keep her secret. But Ashley was not Emily and so didn't deserve his devotion. Moments passed, and Nolan Ross was flooded with the urge to dominate this woman who thought so little of him.

"You won't be needing this," he said as he pulled at her dress, his hands harsh in making quick work of her clothes. He let his fingertips skim her bare waist, pulling her closer once more. "Come on, kiss me back." His voice was harsh with arousal and a desperation he rarely allowed to surface. His fingers speared into her hair, slowly pulling her head back. He could feel her breasts tighten with relectant arousal against his chest, a slight hitch in her breath. He was starting to enjoy this. "Open your mouth."

Finally, he felt it.

The surrender of Ashley Davenport.

Soft lips moving to mold against his own. Small brown hands lifted to touch him, her fingertips drifting over his shoulders and chest. Her touch was curious, assessing his shape, the lean muscles tightening underneath his pale skin. Ashley wouldn't open her eyes, and Nolan was sure he knew why. Her mind was providing another man to take his place here with her, perhaps some celebrity crush, perhaps an old boyfriend she'd left behind in jolly old England.

Holding her to him, Nolan decided that it didn't matter. Let her cling to the belief that it was another man in his place, someone she desired, someone who loved her. Closing his eyes and pressing her back down on the mattress, Nolan began to do the same.

 

* * *

 

Nolan stretched and rested his hands behind his head. "That was...relaxing."

Beside him, curled on her side, Ashley sighed. She was in no mood for his gloating. "Please, don't."

Frowning, Nolan sighed as well. "Is this the part where you pretend to be all ashamed? I'd rather skip it." He huffed, irritated now. Was he truly so repulsive to her? Even after promising to give her all she could ever want? He was nothing if not a man of his word - Ashley would get what was coming to her.

"I'm not ashamed." She told him, rolling over to face him.

Nolan moved from the bed, groping into his dresser for a pair of plain cotton sleep pants. He pulled them on quickly, and his robe immediately followed. He enjoyed sex as much as the next man, but he'd never been one for lounging in the nude with his lovers after the fact. It gave him too much time to take in the flaws of his own body: his knobby knees, his narrow chest and his too-thin arms.

He cracked his knuckles and shrugged. "Good. Life's too short. Nothing to be ashamed of, anyway. Life is just a series of moments."

"That's a comfort. It's nice to know that you have it all worked out." Ashley said wryly.

"One of my first investors taught me about the importance of self-preservation and planning for the future." Nolan confided as he moved back to the bed, propping the pillows so that he could sit up and stretch his legs out on top of the blanket.

Ashley moved to lie on her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows. Her dark eyes were curious. Nolan was relieved that she seemed willing to speak with him now rather than wallow in silent self-pity.

"Go on."

"I've seen what people can do to each other, even when they say they care, they could turn on you in a heartbeat. The damage it causes...well, it could ruin more than just a summer in the Hamptons. Maybe that's why I've never settled down." He remarked.

"I can understand that." Ashley said, thinking of home and the life she might have lead, had she only stayed there.

Nolan extended his hand and, smiling at the absurdity of their situation, Ashley shook it, as if officially sealing their deal. A piece of her hated this man, but for ten million dollars she could pretend for as long as it took.

"So we understand each other." Nolan nodded. He took a deep breath, "I'll take you back to the Graysons."

She raised her brows, "You don't have to do that. They're barely a mile down the beach."

"You can't walk the beach by yourself at night, it's not safe."

"Protecting your investment?" She asked as she pulled on her dress, feeling more herself, more in control now that her body wasn't exposed to his hungry blue eyes.

"I'm protecting my date for lunch tomorrow, and for dinner the night after that."

She turned to him, "I didn't agree to-"

"A few public dates with the man who caught you sabotaging your friend's fiancé and your own boss's son?" He let the question hang in the air before advancing on her, his mood shifting, friendly one moment and truly intimidating the next. "I'd say you agreed to whatever I wanted the second you called me to pull down your pictures." He touched her arm, and his voice was soft once more. "Don't make this into something dirty."

She frowned, pulling away from him to look about the floor for her left shoe. "You're blackmailing me into your bed, what isn't dirty about this?"

He stretched his arms up toward the ceiling, carefree again. Vaguely, Ashley wondered about his moodswings - perhaps Tyler had passed on a bit of his psychosis. "I take what I can get but you don't have to worry that I'll turn on you. I think I'm a pretty nice guy when you get to know me."

"No one knows you, Nolan. No one wants to know you."

Her words were cutting, he fought to keep his nonchalant facade in place. "Good, I prefer it that way. No one's who you think they are anyway. Aren't we proof enough of that? I'm not looking for a soul mate in this, but you should stay close to me. You'll need a friend when this is all over."

Ashley regarded him for several long moments. He shifted, uncomfortable under her dark gaze. "You're nothing like I expected."

"Neither are you."

"No. I meant...I hadn't thought you would be the type to do this."

"What, the backmail, you mean?" The way he asked, Ashley might've only been asking him about the weather.

"Yes."

Again, he was stretching his long arms. "I don't know why. You should know by now that I have my reasons. Since I can't have what I want, I'll have you for a time."

"Emily."

Nolan ticked his head to the side. "What about her?"

"That's what you called me when we were..."

The man gritted his teeth and looked away. He scowled, cursing himself, that he'd let the name slip in a heated moment. "Well. We always want what we can't have."

The girl regarded him for a moment, and a look of pity cast over her face. "If this hadn't happened, I might've liked you."

Nolan looked back at her, speechless for a moment. "That's a nice thought, but we'll never know now, will we?"

Ashley only sighed, and moved to follow him down the stairs.


End file.
